


The Incident

by SlashAddict4Life



Series: Shuffle Crossovers [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashAddict4Life/pseuds/SlashAddict4Life
Summary: Barry won’t be forgetting this misstep any time soon.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Harry Potter
Series: Shuffle Crossovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/624791
Comments: 22
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slayer_of_Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/gifts).



> I don’t own Harry Potter or The Flash.
> 
> Chapter word Count: 2467.

He couldn't believe how fast he was running, moving from between buildings and people, as if they were hardly even walking, it was fascinating. He’ll never get bored of the exhilarating feeling it brought to him. Unfortunately, he was still learning how to control his speed when he accidentally crashed through what appeared to be a bathroom wall to come face to face with a very naked man covered in water and soap.

“What the bloody hell?!” The man shrieked, one hand trying to reach for the shower curtain while the other tried to get rid of the shampoo covering the black shoulder length hair and his eyes. 

“Sorry!” Barry blurted out covering one eye and trying to watch where to run to with the other eye. He decided that leaving through the Barry sized hole in the wall would be the wisest choice and ran out of the bathroom, barely missing the green eyes that opened.

* * *

Barry didn’t think that the mortifying incident from this morning would ever leave his thoughts. Thinking about it, caused him to almost miss the announcement that captain Singh planned for this morning. He arrived just in time to hear the captain introduce the new detective.

“...... Detective Potter, if you’d like to say a few words.” The captain stepped back so the figure of the new addition to CCPD could step forward. 

“Thank you, captain.” The man turned and his green eyes locked briefly with Barry’s as he looked around at his new colleagues. But that brief moment was all it took for Barry to realize that the new detective was the same man that he ‘intruded’ on this morning while the man was having a shower. Naked. 

Barry closed his eyes, mortified. Trying not to remember how that ma- detective Potter looked like having a shower. Completely missing what he was saying to the department. His mind only snapped back to reality when everyone around him started to cheer and clap prompting Barry to join them halfheartedly.

“Thank you, Detective Potter, for those rousing few words.” Captain Singh smiled at the younger man before he gestured for Joe to step forward, before he turned back to detective Potter. “Detective Potter, this is detective Joe West. He’ll be your new partner.” Barry tried to sneakily go to his lab, freezing in place when the captain called out to him. “Allen! Thought you’d miss this one when I didn’t see you, come meet our new detective.” Barry took a deep breath before slowly expelling it and turned around with a forced smile, moving closer to the trio when the captain beckoned him forward. “Potter, this is our forensic scientist. Barry Allen, meet Harry Potter, our new detective.”

“Nice to meet you.” Harry smiled at his new coworker and extended his hand for the other man to shake. 

“You too.” Barry smiled back awkwardly, one hand shaking Harry’s hand. 

“I look forward to us working together.” Harry looked down amusedly before looking up at the man who kept looking everywhere but at Harry. “I would like my hand back some time today if you would.”

Barry’s head snapped back and his eyes locked with amused emerald green eyes before quickly looking down at where his hand was indeed still shaking the shorter man’s slender hand. 

“I’m so sorry,” he gasped, quickly letting go of Harry’s hand. Mentally wishing that the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

“No harm done.” Harry smiled. Finding the other man’s awkward demeanor adorable.

“I should probably get back to work.” Barry muttered, moving backwards and stumbling against an officer. He quickly turned around and apologized loudly before helping the other man pick up the files he dropped when Barry bumped into him.

Harry was interrupted from checking out Barry when his new partner politely coughed to get his attention.

“Is he always like this?” Harry asked the older man, looking between his partner and the tall blond’s retreating back.

“You’ll get used to it.” Joe gave a half smile with a head tilt, his eyes scrutinizing the younger man who finally looked back at him when Barry fully disappeared from his view.

“He’s adorable.” Harry admitted, grinning at Joe who looked down at him in amusement.

“He’s my son.” He smirked down at the younger man who froze before raising his eyes to look Joe in the eye.

“Your son is adorable.” Harry repeated, grinning cheekily at Joe making him let out a bark of laughter.

“Let’s go, Potter.” He moved towards the lift, feeling the younger man follow him. 

“You can call me, Harry.” Harry allowed, standing next to his partner in the elevator.

“Sure thing, Potter.” 

The elevator closed to the laughter of the CCPD’s newest addition.

* * *

Barry was in his lab, sitting on his wheelie chair looking at the ceiling and bemoaning his first ‘official’ meeting with the new detective. The problem is that every time his name was mentioned or he would pass by Barry, it brought back that ‘incident’ and then all Barry could see was the other man naked covered in water and soap running down his body. Barry never felt as perverted as he did these past two weeks. Not to mention his growing crush on the other man that has grown from seeing Harry charming his way through the department. It didn’t help that everyone kept talking about how sweet and nice he was. How his green eyes would sparkle in the sun or how his dimples would show when he grinned making him look boyish as if Barry didn’t know all of that already from his intense observations of the English man. Worst of all he was starting to suspect that detective Potter ‘Call me Harry’ was starting to know that Barry was avoiding him like the plague. It didn’t help that Joe was enamored with him and kept talking about how amazing he was in the field. Currently, Barry was hiding in his lab, having sneaked away there when he glimpsed the shoulder length curls of his crush walking into the floor. He didn’t even deign to look up when someone knocked on the open door of his lab. He just sighed and told them to come in.

“Someone is in a mood today.” Came the amused accented voice of his new obsession.

“Harry?!” Barry choked, in his attempt to quickly stand up, the chair slid back and he fell on his ass. “Ouch.”

“Let me help you.” Harry chuckled, moving into the lab to help the clumsy man up. “Why do I always find you on the floor?” He asked, amused as the other man accepted his helping hand.

Harry as it appears was stronger than his height or build suggested and he suddenly hauled Barry up, making them suddenly stand very close together.

“Um,” the blond stuttered. Trapped in very green, very amused eyes. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” Harry smiled up at the adorably shy forensic scientist. 

They stood there for a minute just staring at each other before as usual in the presence of the other man, Barry’s mind was assaulted by the other man’s image of the abominable ‘incident’. Which made Barry step back and tinker with the equipment on his desk.

“You needed something?” He asked, not noticing the frown Harry gave his back.

“Yes,” Harry raised an eyebrow when the other man seemed more focused with the machine that was whirring than with him. “We found new evidence in the case Joe and I have been working on.” He moved forward to get Barry’s attention only to have the other man try to subtly move away from him. “Ok, that’s it!”

Barry froze when Harry exclaimed and forcibly turned him to face the other man’s frown.

“What did I do to you?” He crossed his arms against his chest defensively, not quite masking the hurt in his green eyes. “Why do you keep avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you!” Barry answered too quickly, looking away when Harry raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“You can’t even look me in the eye even when we’re talking.” He huffed, pointedly gesturing at Barry’s half turned face. “From how much Joe talks about you, I really thought we’d at least be good friends but apparently not.” Harry sighed and shook his head self deprecatingly. “Try to find if there’s anything that would lead us to the culprit and I try to stop imposing myself on you.” He placed the evidence bag on the closest table to him and turned to leave.

“Wait!” Barry quickly stepped forward and grabbed Harry’s wrist, stopping him from leaving. “I’m sorry, it’s not you. It’s me.” Barry admitted, his eyes flicking between the eyes staring at him and the wrist in his grasp. “I’ve never been the type to make friends easily. I’m too awkward and weird as I’ve been told so many times.” 

“We’re all awkward and weird sometimes.” Harry said softly, turning his hand to hold Barry’s wrist. “It’s what makes us who we are.”

“You’re not, you’re cool and so smooth all the time.” He whispered, his eyes not daring to look away from Harry’s. 

“Oh, you think so?” Harry chuckled, eyes sparkling in mirth as he stepped closer to Barry who held his breath as Harry raised himself slightly to reach Barry’s ear. “It’s all an act.”

“What?” Barry breathed out as Harry moved back, an amused grin that showed his dimples lit up his face.

“I’m a total disaster.” Harry whispered conspiratorially, chuckling. “I fell twice just trying to make it to your lab. Not to mention that I leave extra early everyday because I keep forgetting the way to the station.”

“No!” Barry gasped, before bursting in laughter.

“I swear!” He exclaimed, laughing along with the blond. “Not to mention that most of the female officers and half the male ones kept flirting with me and trying to ask me out and I didn’t even notice until Joe pointed it out to me.”

“Oh my god!” Barry collapsed against his desk as he kept imagining the situations that Harry went through, pulling Harry with him as they were still connected.

“Trust me, you haven’t been awkward until you do that weird little dance at the door as someone wants out and you want in.” Harry huffed, taking a seat on the table beside the other man.

“That happens to me too!” Barry defended, making Harry shake his head which led to Barry getting a whiff of his lovely sandalwood scent.

“Does it happen to you everyday?” Barry shook his head no. “Well, it does me! It’s like the only time anyone wants to go out is when I come in! And let’s not talk about the barista at Gitters.”

“What about the barista at Gitters?” Barry asked, eyebrows raised in amusement and a wide grin on his face.

“He keeps adding nutmeg to my latte even though I specifically order it without nutmeg!” He locked his eyes with Barry’s and moved his face close to the other mans. “Every. Single.Time!”

“I’m sure you’re just imagining it.” The blond comforted, voice a little breathless at Harry’s proximity. Chuckling when Harry harrumphed.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better!” Harry accused, scrunching his nose and pouting at Barry.

“Yeah, I am.” Barry admitted his eyes flicking between the bright green eyes and the pouty pink lips.

“You jerk.” Harry complained, voice lowering as he teasingly shoved the other man with his shoulder. Barry grinned, looking down at their still clasped hands before looking up again to find Harry’s face mere inches away from his. “Barry, I,” 

“Am I interrupting something?” The amused voice of Joe made them both spring away from each other. Barry turned away from the amused gaze of his adoptive father to the evidence bag that Harry brought back.

“I just brought the evidence that we found today.” Harry muttered, averting his eyes away from the knowing eyes of his partner. 

“I see,” he hummed, moving into the lab. 

“I’ll just,” Harry pointed at the door and was about to walk out of the embarrassing moment when Joe called out to him.

“You’re still coming for dinner tonight, right?” 

“Yes, if you’ll still have me.” Harry smiled at the older man, eyes glancing to where Barry left his work to look at them.

“And you, Barry?” 

“Yes!” He quickly answered before coughing and running a hand through his hair embarrassed when both men chuckled.

“If that’s all?” Harry clapped, waving goodbye to both men before leaving.

“So,” Joe started, moving to sit close to where Barry was leaning against his work bench. “What was that all about?”

“What was what?” Barry muttered, looking down at his hands.

“You know what,” Joe rolled his eyes at his adoptive son’s demeanor. “You were both looking pretty cozy when I walked in all smiles.”

“I don’t know.” Barry shrugged, looking straight forward at the door Harry just walked out of before turning to look at Joe. “We just started talking.”

“And?” Joe prompted, leaning his shoulder minutely against Barry’s.

“And,” Barry sighed, hanging his head down. “I think it might be more than just a crush.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Joe said, putting his arm around Barry’s shoulders. “As long as you’re both consenting adults, nothing should come between you two.”

“But, what if he only wants to be friends?” Barry groaned, getting up and pacing in front of an amused Joe.

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“Have you seen him?!” Barry hissed, afraid someone might overhear. “He’s gorgeous! Have you seen how his eyes sparkle in the sun? Or how his cute nose scrunches when he can’t remember something? Or how he ruffles his beautiful, soft black hair when he’s frustrated? Or..”

“Ok,Ok! I get the picture.” Joe laughed receiving a betrayed look from Barry before he went back to pacing. “You’re not half bad yourself, you know?”

“You’re my dad, you're supposed to say that.” Barry huffed, before he was stopped from his pacing by Joe.

“Look,” he placed his hands on Barry’s shoulders and looked him in the eye. “You haven’t even asked him out, why are you so sure that he doesn’t like you back?”

“I guess you’re right.” 

“Of course I am.” Joe winked, patting his shoulders once before he stepped back. “You’ll have plenty of time to talk to him tonight.”

“Oh my god!” Barry exclaimed, falling down on his chair. “He’s coming to dinner tonight!”

“He is!” Joe smirked by the door. “And just to let you know, I have it on good authority that he thinks you’re adorable.” Joe walked out to find his partner, laughing when he heard Barry exclaim in shock behind him.

Tonight is going to be fun for him, Joe was sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter word count: 2514.

Joe and Iris watched on in amusement as Barry frantically tried to fix up the house and set the table, not allowing either Joe nor Iris to enter the kitchen. He was halted from his fussing by the doorbell.

“He’s here!” Barry exclaimed before speeding to the door taking a deep breath before opening the door with a smile. “You made it!”

“Barely,” Harry smiled, offering the bottle of wine he had in one hand and the treacle tart he had in the other. “I did a couple of turns around the block before I finally found it.”

Barry chuckled, taking the offerings with a thank you. 

“Please, come in.” Barry moved to the side, letting Harry walk in. “You shouldn’t have, you being here is enough.”

“I didn’t want to come empty handed.” Harry shrugged. “I already started making the treacle tart when Joe invited me and I had the wine laying around, so, it wasn’t any trouble on my part.”

“I can’t wait to try it then!” Barry smiled, looking back at the man following him. 

“Try what?” Iris asked as the two men came into the living room. 

“Harry made a treacle tart.” The blond piped up with a grin directed at the blushing man.

“It’s nothing.” Harry waved him off shyly, with the blush on his face that made Barry’s grin widen. “Hi,” he greeted, offering his hand to Joe and then Iris. “This must be the famous Iris.” 

“And you’re the famous Harry who my dad and brother can’t stop gushing about.” Iris smirked as both of the young men started to blush and Joe snorted. “Let me get your coat.”

“I’ll go put this in the kitchen.” Barry quickly made his exit before he made a fool of himself in front of Harry.

“Thanks.” Harry coughed, trying to will away the blush on his face as he took off his coat and gave it to her. Revealing the tight black jeans and a size too big cotton olive green shirt that showed off his collarbones perfectly.

“You clean up nice, partner.” Joe complemented, guiding the other man to the coach while Iris went to hang his coat by the door. 

“Thanks, you have a lovely home.” He said looking around at the open living room.

“I got wine!” Barry called out as he walked back in, two glasses of one in each hand.

“Right on time.” Iris joked, taking one of the glasses from Barry before he even reached the other sitting duo.

Barry rolled his eyes at his sister’s behavior before coming to a stop in front of the sitting partners. His eyes widened at what the black haired man was wearing. He was so used to seeing the other man in his loose work clothes that now seeing him in comfortable clothes, tight jeans and with his collarbones showing gave Barry a brief pause.

“Are we gonna get the wine any time soon?” Joe asked, amused as Barry just stood there, eyes glued on the young detective.

“Hmm?” Barry snapped his eyes away from tracing the visible skin of his crush to look at his father who raised an amused eyebrow and pointedly glanced down at the wine in Barry’s hands. “Oh! Right, sorry!” He coughed, blush darkening his high cheekbones.

“Thanks, Barry.” Harry cheekily smiled up at the still standing blond, his blush not going away as he found blue eyes not leaving his greens.

“So, Harry.” Iris called back attention to herself when it seemed that the other two young men were fine just looking at each other. “How do you like Central City?”

“I like it so far.” Harry smiled, taking a sip from his wine. “Well, except what happened my first week here.”

“What happened?” Joe asked, giving Barry a glance when he felt him tense beside him on the couch.

“Something or someone, crashed into the wall of my bathroom while I was taking a shower my first day on the job!” He said amongst the shocked gasps of his audience. “I know! By the time I cleared the shampoo and opened my eyes all I could see was a flash of electricity or lightning.”

“Is that so?” Iris asked, turning to raise an eyebrow at Barry who refused to meet the knowing gazes of his family. 

“Yes! You won’t believe how long or how much it took to remodel the whole bathroom!” Harry huffed, finishing his wine and leaving the glass on the coffee table. Not noticing how both father and daughter had their eyes on Barry who had his hands covering his face. “Thankfully, today they finished all the renovations and my apartment will be workers free.”

“I hope that incident didn’t leave you with a bad impression of our city?” Joe said, rolling his eyes at Barry’s actions. Giving his partner his attention.

“At least it’s better than Starling City.” His admittance rose a few eyebrows and got Barry’s attention back.

“You were in Starling City?” Barry asked, surprise coloring his features.

“Yes,” Harry nodded, raising his glass when Iris offered to refill it for him. “Only stayed there for a month or so before I accepted a transfer to CCPD.”

“Did you meet Oliver Queen?”

“Iris,” Barry rolled his eyes at her question. “I’m sure Starling is big enough that they never met.”

“Actually, we do know each other.” Harry piped in, stopping the siblings before they could argue. “I met Ollie way before I arrived at Starling.”

That declaration didn’t sit well with Barry, as there seemed to be a softness in Harry’s tone when he spoke about Oliver. It seems Iris thought so too.

“You sound as if you were close?”

“We were.” He admitted with a smile, but his eyes said that he didn’t want to talk about it.

“How about we have dinner?” Joe asked suddenly standing up, giving Iris a pointed look to come with him. “Barry you stay and entertain our guest while Iris and I set the table.”

“But,” the blond started to protest, but sat back down when Joe smiled at him with a wink.

“You did all the cooking, let us set up.”

Barry sighed as they went to the kitchen leaving him alone with Harry, he didn’t know what to say and it seemed like Harry was the same as they both sat there in silence, sipping their wine.

“So,” 

“I,”

They both chuckled when they spoke at the same time and Barry gestured for Harry to speak first. 

“So, you grew up here?” Harry asked, motioning around him at the house with his free hand.

“I did,” He smiled softly, looking down at the glass of wine in his hand. “After my mom died, Joe took me in and raised me as his own.”

“My condolences.” Harry spoke softly, he moved down the couch he was sitting on so that he could comfortably lay his hand on Barry’s. “I know how it feels to lose a parent, both my parents were killed when I was 18 months old.”

“I’m so sorry,” Barry locked his eyes with Harry’s, only seeing understanding. He covered Harry’s hand on his, returning his soft smile.

“Dinner is served!” Joe called out from the dining table, breaking the two apart and putting a stop to their shared moment.

“I guess we should go eat now.” Harry sighed, giving Barry’s hand one last squeeze before removing his hand from between the other man’s.

“I guess we should.” Barry smiled, standing up. Feeling a little daring he offered his arm to the other man. “Shall we?” He waited with bated breath to see the other man’s reaction.

“We shall.” Harry chuckled softly before standing up and taking Barry’s arm, who gave a subtle breath of relief before he led Harry to the dining room.

“This looks amazing!” Harry praised, looking at the full spread on the table in front of him missing the amused grin Joe gave to Barry and Iris’s eyebrow wiggle.

Barry rolled his eyes, pulling Harry’s seat for him before he sat down beside him. 

“Yeah, Barry doesn’t know how to hold back.” Iris chuckled, smirking back at Barrywhen he gave her a glare.

“I can’t wait to taste everything!” Harry beamed at the blond sitting next to him, who blushed at the attention.

“Well then let’s dig in.” Joe said and started to pile his plate with the delicious food.

The spent the whole meal having a lighthearted conversation and enjoying the meal Barry had prepared.The conversation was mostly between Barry and Harry as Joe and Iris stood back and traded smiles as the two men started to bond,almost forgetting about their company. 

“I’m so full.” Iris groaned, leaning back and receiving agreeing hums from all around. 

“Then I guess you don’t want a piece of the tart Harry made.” Barry teased getting up and gathering the dirty plates.

“How dare you suggest that I don’t want dessert!” Iris exclaimed, affronted as she stood up to help Barry, making Harry chuckle at their antics and for Joe to roll his eyes. 

“Let me help.” Harry offered, standing up and helping the two.

“You don’t have to do that.” Barry said getting an agreeing hum from Iris. 

“I know, I want to.” Harry smiled, side stepping Barry when he tried to take the plates from him.

“Don’t forget to bring out the tart!” Joe called out at the two who giggled as they made their way to the kitchen.

“How am I supposed to serve this?” Barry asked as he pulled out the treacle tart from the oven where it was being kept warm.

“Vanilla ice-cream is fine if you have it.” Harry suggested as he lay the dishes by the sink to be cleaned later. 

“I’ve never had treacle tart before.” Barry admitted as he took out a tub of ice-cream from the freezer while Harry started to slice and dish out the sweet tart.

“You have no idea what you’re missing.” Harry teased, licking his fingers to rid them of the sticky syrup of the tart.

“I’m sure.” Barry breathed out, eyes focused on Harry’s mouth. “You have a little crumb there.” He said pointing to the corner of his mouth.

“Oh,” Harry blushed, raising his free hand to wipe at his mouth. “Is it gone?”

“No,” Barry walked closer to Harry and raised his hand. “Let me.”

Harry’s breath stuttered when Barry gently touched the corner of his lip, wiping the drums away.

“Thanks.” Harry breathed out, his eyes lowering as he kept staring at where Barry licked the crumb away from his own finger.

“You’re welcome.” Barry could feel something pulling him forward and who was he to deny it when Harry was closing in the distance between them as he raised himself up to get closer to Barry. 

Harry slowly raised one of his hand and touched Barry’s cheek, closing the distance between them until there was barely an inch between their lips.

“Is this ok?” Barry asked, voice no louder than a whisper as he raised one hand and let the tips of his fingers graze over Harry’s neck, where he not only heard but felt as his breath hitched.

“More than.” Harry said before erasing that last inch and kissing Barry, both sighing into the kiss when they felt a spark ignite. And when Harry pulled back to breath, Barry followed him and connected their lips together more passionately than the kiss that came before it.

“What’s taking so long?” Iris asked, making them spring apart. “Oh! Sorry!” She quickly turned around and left the kitchen.

They stood there staring wide eyed at where Iris was a second ago before they turned to each other and burst into laughter.

“I guess she couldn’t wait any longer to have dessert.” Barry chuckled, going back to serving the ice-cream with each piece Harry previously placed on a plate.

“Neither could I, to tell the truth.” Harry hummed serving up the last piece.

“Oh, couldn’t you?” Barry teased nudging Harry on the side with his hip.

“Oh yes,” Harry smirked back at the blond, taking to plates with him as they both made their way out of the kitchen. “Treacle tart is my favorite dessert after all.” He said laughing at Barry’s affronted look.

“Took you guys long enough.” Iris smirked, wiggling her eyebrows as they both came into view of her and Joe who snorted at the matching blush on both young men’s faces.

“Sorry.” Barry shrugged, handing them each one a plate before sitting down where Harry placed the other plate he was holding beside his on the table.

Barry busied himself with his slice of treacle to avoid the amused, knowing glances of his family and promptly moaned as the first bite practically assaulted his mouth.

“This is fantastic!” He exclaimed, quickly taking another mouthful.

“Thank you.” Harry muttered shyly as the other two quickly offered their own complements. 

Sitting here with the three family members made him so happy and nostalgic to his own friends back in England. He still thought that it was a good idea to leave the Wizarding world and his friends supported him all the way and even though they were busy with their own jobs and their growing families they still liked to check up on him constantly, which made him happy.

“Hey,you ok?” Barry whispered, leaning towards Harry so that his body covered Harry’s from view of the other two.

“I’m great.”Harry smiled, nudging Barry with his shoulder teasingly before he quickly stole a bite from Barry’s slice.

“Hey!” Barry exclaimed, before trying to retaliate but couldn’t because Harry hid his plate with both arms.

“My precious.” Harry hissed at the blond making everyone around him laugh and that’s how Harry liked it.

After helping Barry clean up Harry decided that it was late and he should leave because they still had to get up early tomorrow.

“Let me walk you out.” Barry offered, leading Harry outside with a hand on the middle of his back.

“That was really fun.” Harry said as they reached his car and he turned to face Barry, looking up at the other man from beneath his lashes.

“It really was.” The blond agreed with a smile. “We should do it again some other time.”

“We should,” Harry nodded, moving closer and raised himself up to place a kiss on Barry’s cheek. “Maybe just the two of us next time?”He whispered in Barry’s ear before stepping back with a smile.

“Definitely.” Barry grinned, feeling ecstatic about the events that transpired today.

“Goodnight, Barry.” Harry said before unlocking his car and climbing in.

“Goodnight.” Barry waved as Harry started his car and left.

He kept his eye on Harry’s car until it disappeared from his view then he sighed and turned to get back into the house only to find Iris and Joe giving him wide grins from the open door.

“I can’t believe you guys.” He complained, going inside to face the questions that he knew were coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that :)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m making this a multi-chapter because I can’t stop writing it even though I reached 2467 words I’m not even half of where I want it to go. I gifted it to Slayer because she’s awesome and I love all her work and she already gifted me two fics that you NEED to check out. 
> 
> [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura) Was her usual amazing self and helped me with writing more awkward situations.
> 
> Check my [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/silver.a.platt) for updates, sneak peeks and what I’m inspired by ;)


End file.
